Massachusetts
Massachusetts, officially the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, is a U.S. state in the New England region of the northeastern United States of America. It is bordered by Rhode Island and Connecticut to the south, New York City to the west, and Vermont and New Hampshire to the north; at its east lies the Atlantic Ocean. Massachusetts is the 7th least extensive, but the 14th most populous and the 3rd most densely populated of the 50 United States. The state's capital and most populous city is Boston. The state features two separate metropolitan areas – Greater Boston in the east and the Springfield metropolitan area in the west. Approximately two thirds of the state's population lives in Greater Boston, most of which is either urban or suburban. Western Massachusetts features one urban area – the Knowledge Corridor along the Connecticut River – and a mix of college towns and rural areas. Many of Massachusetts' towns, cities, and counties have names identical to ones in England. Massachusetts is the most populous of the six New England states and has the US's sixth highest GDP per capita. Films and Shows *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (main setting of this film) *''Johnny Tremain'' *''The Game Plan'' *''Hocus Pocus'' (daytime scenes filmed in Salem and Marblehead) *''Ben and Me'' *''Splash'' *''Celtic Pride'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (mentioned) Cities and Locations *Boston *Tipton Hotel *Salem *Worcester *Springfield *Cape Cod Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar (June 28, 2015 - January 10, 2016) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Massachusetts *Casey Affleck *Jack Albertson *Richard Bakalyan *Elizabeth Banks *Joanna Barnes *Tom Bergeron *Paget Brewster *Ray Bolger *Jack Burns *Frank Buxton *Steve Carell *Michael Chiklis *James Colby *Dane Cook *Jennifer Coolidge *Rob Corddry *Jeff Corwin *Marcia Cross *Shamus Culhane *Jane Curtin *Matt Damon *Bill Dana *Geena Davis *John DeLuca *Jamie Denbo *Rachel Dratch *Eliza Dushku *Lisa Edelstein *Kathryn Erbe *Chris Evans *Nat Faxon *Kevin Feige *June Foray *Benjamin Franklin *Tabitha St. Germain *Barry Gordon *Robert Goulet *Clark Gregg *G. Hannelius *John Michael Higgins *Judith Hoag *Allison Janney *Penn Jillette *Bruce Bayley Johnson *Madeline Kahn *Mindy Kaling *Mikey Kelley *John Krasinski *Denis Leary *Richard Libertini *Tom Magliozzi *Jerry Maren *Neal McDonough *Richard McGonagle *Michael McShane *Maria Menounos *Kiara Muhammad *Leonard Nimoy *Edward Norton *Don Pardo *Adrian Pasdar *Edgar Allan Poe *Amy Poehler *Ellen Pompeo *Judson Pratt *James Remar *Alex Rocco *Jonathan Roberts *Daniela Ruah *Kurt Russell *Jenny Slate *John Slattery *James Spader *Caroll Spinney *Andrew Stanton *Donna Summer *Meshach Taylor *Russi Taylor *Uma Thurman *Maura Tierney *Mark Wahlberg *Don Williams *Scott Wolf *Gloria Wood *Steven Wright Gallery Massachusetts Mickey Pin.png Massachusetts Mickey Pin 2.jpg Massachusetts Plate Pin.jpg Boston RedSox Pin.png Massachusetts Chip Pin.jpg Massachusetts (Schoolhouse Rock!).png Plymouth Rock.png Lexington.png|Lexington Old North Bridge.png|Old North Bridge Bunker Hill.png|Bunker Hill Category:States Category:Hocus Pocus Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:The Suite Life Category:The Parent Trap Category:Locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:It's a Small World Category:Stuck in the Middle Category:Squanto: A Warrior's Tale Category:Hocus Pocus locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:The Game Plan Category:The Parent Trap locations